


Holy War but Aspros is the Pope

by Shinren



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Other, Pope Aspros, What if the Sanctuary was led by someone with braincells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinren/pseuds/Shinren
Summary: that's it. the holy war but the pope has braincells and is hot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Holy War but Aspros is the Pope

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get angy or like, try to cancel me because you don't like it. I am not Aspros and I'm trying to think like him even tho i have no braincells no war experience. so yes, i'll just address the situations that happened and make them make sense yknow what i mean
> 
> find me on twitter @shioniism

What if dumb Sage wasn’t the Pope

_(Imagining Asmita managed to free Aspros from Youma’s control and Aspros actually wanted to help the sanctuary only in order to ruin Youma’s fun as a revenge, so he becomes the Pope)_

* * *

Okay, first of all. Asmita’s death is dumb. Why did he even have to die. Asmita’s cosmos wasn’t nearly as strong as Athena’s, she could have done what he did and even survive. If it was too much for her, then they could both share cosmos.

Sure, Asmita would still end up becoming an average gold saint… but he wouldn’t be dead. Plus he would still have 2 years to gather cosmos after that.

Assuming Asmita only did it after the war started because he still had to gather cosmos, considering that no longer is an issue because Aspros gives Athena no uwu privileges and makes them both do it… No specter gets to return to life. Because the Sanctuary didn’t procrastinate lol

Second.

Aspros wouldn’t send Albafica to the frontline alone. He read Starhill’s secrets, he knows everything about Hades’ specters and more secrets of the Sanctuary. And he’s not stupid like Sage lul

So, he’d send Defteros with Albafica. To observe, to inform Aspros and make sure that in fact, Specters barely change throughout generations.

Defteros is incredibly good at hiding his existence, so he can assist Albafica from the shadows without getting caught, i mean, he was inside the Sanctuary, cosmos absurdly great, and no one ever saw him. So, Aspros wouldn’t fear Defteros’ techniques getting revealed and exposed to the enemy.

Defteros, as a gemini, has some knowledge on the manipulation and control area. And, Aspros would teach him about the higher troops’ techniques, and their weaknesses. Defteros isn’t able to assist first when Albafica breaks his own arm, however, after seeing how exactly Minos uses those threads, he will… yknow, break them? Because it’s really not that hard. Albafica did that to Minos when he had captured Shion? Minos would be lost for some moments-- who did that? And, in the best cases, before he notices, Albafica is already piercing him with his own blood. If it goes wrong, at least he managed to get some blood in Minos, which might already lead him to a slow death. Minos tries to catch Albafica again, but a technique doesn’t work twice on a saint, so he decides to blow up the whole area. Minos is a BEAST… if his attack is successful. But if he fails, it’s… lame. Because a saint won’t fall twice for that, and Albafica can manipulate roses without touching them, so he’ll… just cut the threads? And, Defteros is there, in the shadows. So, if Minos does try to take the whole rose garden with him in an attack… Defteros can send him to another dimension?

It’s not hard to stop that attack since Shion also did it fairly easy. So well, Defteros leaves Minos to die slowly in another dimension.

How great. Everyone is still alive thanks to the power of using braincells! Sage could never.

Albafica has a broken arm but I mean, it could be much worse. 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think


End file.
